¿Trap o no trap?
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU: "Abren la puerta, y una vez dentro se encuentran con una escena algo curiosa: una persona de cabello negro con puntas rojizas se encontraba frente a un mingitorio, a la vez que se oye un liquido chorreando. Lo que sorprendió a los chicos es que conocían "muy bien" a esa persona: la mismísima Ruby Branwen Rose."


**¿Trap o no trap?**

 **Summary:** AU: "Abren la puerta, y una vez dentro se encuentran con una escena algo curiosa: una persona de cabello negro con puntas rojizas se encontraba frente a un mingitorio, a la vez que se oye un liquido chorreando. Lo que sorprendió a los chicos es que conocían "muy bien" a esa persona: la mismísima Ruby Branwen Rose."

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY es de Rooster Teeth, a los cuales no les creeré nada de lo que digan de RWBY fuera de la serie, sino hasta que lo demuestren en escena dentro de la misma. Sabemos cómo se manejan esos trolles :'v

Rating: T

 **Genre:** Friendship/Humor (y del barato :'v)

* * *

 **¿Trap o no trap?**

-Amigo, tienes mi admiración. No sé cómo le haces para soportar a tu novia en estos... "momentos" del mes.

-Ya te lo dije Jaune: la conozco desde hace años, ya no hay casi nada que pueda sorprenderme.

-Solo espero que un día de estos Nora no te juegue una broma con una falsa prueba de embarazo.

-¿Y crees que Pyrrha no haría lo mismo?

-Ren: ambos sabemos que si ella me mostrara eso no sería una broma... sería algo real.

Y así los dos chicos iban caminando por los pasillos de Beacon University rumbo a los sanitarios de hombres para realizar sus necesidades.

Abren la puerta, y una vez dentro se encuentran con una escena algo curiosa:

Una persona de cabello negro con puntas rojizas se encontraba frente a un mingitorio, a la vez que se oye un líquido chorreando, siendo esa persona la unica presente alli.

Lo que sorprendió a los chicos es ellos que conocían "muy bien" a esa persona:

La mismísima Ruby Branwen Rose.

Ambos intentaban procesar esa imagen, sin gran éxito:

-¿Acaso Ruby es...?- Ren trataba de comprender la situación.

-¿...Trap?- Jaune terminaba la frase.

-Si...- Lie seguía confundido.

-Tal vez eso explique el volumen de los gemidos que ha llegado a proferir Weiss- llega el rubio a su conclusión, a lo que su amigo confundido le pide explicaciones con la mirada:

-Una vez que Nora y tú fueron a Kuroyuri, al mismo tiempo partieron Yang y Blake a Menagerie. Y en esa noche ni Pyrrha ni yo pudimos dormir por causa de los sonidos del cuarto de enfrente... ahora entiendo la razón.

Entretanto, Ruby seguía frente al mingitorio hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos:

-Hola chicos-, se voltea repentinamente, haciendo que tanto Jaune como Ren se taparan los ojos: por respeto a Ruby, y para no verle el "amiguito". Ella actúa confundida ante esa reacción: se preguntaba que les pasaba. Y no fue sino hasta que Jaune movió un dedo y pudo ver a claridad que la situación no era lo que aparentaba:

-¡¿Una pecera?!

* * *

-A ver si entendí: ¿tenías una mascota, se murió y decidiste darle el último adiós en el baño de hombres?

Ante la pregunta de Lie, Ruby sonríe nerviosamente:

-Bueno, no iba a dejar que se convirtiera en el almuerzo de Zwei.

-Eso explica varias cosas...- reflexiona el rubio, -Entonces tu no... No tienes...

-¿Tener qué?

-Bueno, te vimos parada frente a un mingitorio, pensamos que... tenías lo mismo, que nosotros...

Al comprender a lo que se refería, la chica se molesta y decidió darle un par de zapes al par de idiotas que tenía frente suyo.

-Bastaba con que dijeras no-, responde Jaune aun adolorido sobándose la cabeza.

-A todo esto-, dice Ren un poco mas recuperado- ¿tenias una tortuga?

-Si-, el rostro de Ruby se puso triste -¡se llamaba Miguel Ángel!- se puso a llorar a cantaros.

-¿Miguel Ángel?

-¡Si, lo acababa de comprar!

Y mientras Jaune le daba a Ruby un poco de papel sanitario para que ella secara sus lágrimas, a Ren le surgió una duda en su mente:

-Y... ¿Porque no le diste el ultimo adiós en el baño de chicas?

-Que, ¿nunca han entrado a un baño de esos?

-Por voluntad propia no-, responde el ojiazul, a lo que Ruby y Ren lo miran algo sorprendidos: -Tengo siete hermanas, entiéndanme.

-Bien, a lo que voy es que en un baño de mujeres siempre hay alguien y seria incomodo la despedida, pero en el de hombres no-, dice mirando al mingitorio: -Ahora entiendo porque ustedes no duran aquí más de tres minutos.

-Y... Que le paso a la tor... digo, a Miguel Ángel?- pregunta el rubio para romper el incomodo silencio.

-¡Murió por comer pizza!- responde llorando nuevamente.

-¿Pizza?- pregunta Ren confundido

-¡Solo era una rebanada!

-Ruby, ¿quien te dijo que las tortugas comen pizza?- dice Jaune sin poder imaginarse la escena

-Pensé que se vería genial, hasta le hice una bandana naranja, le había encargado a Sun unos mini chacos y había decorado su pecera, se llamaría "La Capilla Sixtina"-, termina la ojiplata llorando a cantaros otra vez, tanto que los chicos ya pensaban en buscar unas balsas para poder transportarse... tal vez no es para tanto pero se entiende el punto.

-Bueno Ruby, debes saber que una rebanada es mucho para cualquier tortuga-, alega Lie.

-Y además, yo nunca he visto algo como lo que describes... Ni siquiera a un fauno con caparazón...- dice lo ultimo Jaune en un tono pensativo.

-Además-, dice el pelinegro, -tienes que seguir con tu vida. Tienes amigos, familia, Weiss, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros-, termina por decir, a lo que el rubio al fondo asiente con la cabeza, logrando que la chica se tranquilizara.

-Bien, creo que tienen razón, debo pasar página. Ahora debo comprar otra tortuga para cuidarla junto a Weiss. ¿Que nombre me recomiendan?

" Y ahí vamos otra vez" piensan ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Mientras el nombre no sea el del director de Haven, todo está bien-, responde Jaune.

-Ni de ningún profesor tampoco-, añade Ren, a lo que Ruby asiente y los tres se disponen a partir del baño de chicos.

-Muy bien, entendido... Que nombre prefieren: ¿Donatello o Rafael?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Quien entendió la tortu-referencia entendió :v**

 **Sobre todo lo del director de Haven, para que vean indirtectamente, si mencione a los cuatro :v**

 **En fin, espero sus reviews, saludos.**


End file.
